


Black and Blue Christmas

by JustPlainPain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive John, Alternate Univers- High school, Bruises, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Father/Son Incest, Father/son rape/non-con, High School AU, Lots of impala sex, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Running Away, Secrets, Underage Rape/Non-con, beatings, gay hate, graphic rape scene, harsh punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainPain/pseuds/JustPlainPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:Dean is a senior in high school and still doesn't have the courage to tell his father he doesn't want to take over the family business, let alone that he has a boyfriend. </p><p>Warning again: Rape/non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Day

Dean sat in the back of the impala, his fingers up the front of Castiel's shirt.   
  
Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean tweaked a nipple. They broke apart to catch their breath and Castiel climbed on to Dean's lap, grinding his erection into Dean's hardness.   
  
"Cas." Dean moaned as Castiel licked and nipped his way up Dean's neck to his jawbone, worrying the sensitive skin there. Dean gently pushed on his shoulders, making him sit back. "Cas, don't leave a mark."  
  
Cas gave a small pout and ground his arousal harder into Dean's. He smiled when Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and continued to kiss the junction between Dean's shoulder and neck. "When are you going to tell your dad about us, anyway?"   
  
Dean sighed and Cas sat up again. He couldn't meet his boyfriend's eyes when he spoke. "I don't know."  
  
"Dean." Cas's voice was full of disappointment.   
  
"You don't know my dad." Dean picked at a hole in his jean pocket.   
  
Cas sighed and brought a hand to Dean's cheek. "I can come with you if you want."  
  
Dean shook his head. "Not today, Cas." He pulled Cas's shirt off his back, thinking it unfair that he's the only one with bare skin. "I just want to enjoy being with you." Dean gathered Cas to him, strong hands spreading across the bare muscles.   
  
He couldn't get him close enough. He loved Cas. More than anything. He'd been the one to pick him up from the hell hole of sophomore year. He owed him so much. And loved him even more.  
  
And the back of the impala was the only place he could prove it.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean dropped Cas back of at his house and drove home. It was well passed eleven, his curfew. He'd told his parents he was hanging out at Ash's house. He'd gotten Ash to cover for him in case his parents called or something. Ash, Jo, and Pam were the only ones who knew about him and Cas. Not even Ellen, Jo's mom.   
  
Dean pulled the impala into the driveway and killed the engine. Fuck. He was late and his dad was going to kill him. He leaned back against the bench seat of his baby and sighed. Might as well get this over with.   
  
 It was almost Christmas break in Lawrence so the air was chilly and sharp when he opened the door, and hustled to the house.   
  
"Where the hell have you been? It's almost midnight. On a school night!" His dad was in the kitchen, bottle in hand. Ever since Mom died he'd taken to a drinking habit. Even when he wasn't drinking it wasn't very pleasant.   
  
"I'm sorry, dad. We lost track of time watching movies." Dean kept his gaze and voice low as he stepped across the threshold. If only he could slip passed his dad and into his room, he might be able to get out of this alive.   
  
"Lost track of time my ass. You have homework. Get in you're room." John flopped down on the couch and Dean scurried past.   
  
Once in his room, he shut the door and leaned back against the wood. It was only then did he let himself breathe. Letting out a sigh, he shucked his backpack and started to change. He didn't actually have any homework, but no need to contradict his dad. Dean sat on his bed with his lap top resting on his thighs. He had a chat with Castiel open in one corner while he read the newspaper on the rest of the screen.   
  
After a while there was a small knock on the door. Dean jumped but recognized it as Sam. "Come on in, bud." Dean set his laptop aside as Sam climbed onto the bed. "What's wrong, Sammy?"  
  
Sam pouted at the nickname, but sat still. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Sammy was fourteen and he still slept with his brother. Dean understood. Every time dad would grab a bottle there was always a chance he could barge into one of their rooms again in the middle of the night. It hadn't happened in a while, but it still scared them both.   
  
Dean nodded. "Sure, bud." Dean said goodbye to Cas and shut down the laptop. Sam turned out the lamp and snuggled back to back against Dean.   
  
Neither said a word, but relished in the comfort of having back up. Just in case.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
The following morning, Sam was gone out of Dean's bed and for a minute he panicked. He heard the water running and relaxed. Sam was in the shower. Dean climbed out of bed, padded down the hall and stared at himself in the foggy mirror. "Morning Sammy," he called to let his brother know he was here as he brushed his teeth.   
  
The morning routine was simple: get dressed, do your chores if you didn't do them last night, and make your own breakfast.   
  
Their dad owned the machanic's shop downtown with his friend Bobby Singer, so he doesn't have to go in to work very often. Uncle Bobby was always nice to the boys. They loved when Bobby came over or when Dean saw him at the shop. Bobby still had no clue what goes on behind closed doors, only that the boys are "very well behaved."  
  
Dean finished, wetted and styled his hair, then got dressed. He was out in the kitchen making breakfast before John woke up.   
  
Dean was just putting the two eggs on the plate when John stumbled in, hang over prominent in his expression. Dean set the plate in front of his father.   
  
"What would you like to drink, dad?"  
  
"Grab me a beer out if the fridge."  
  
Dean hesitated. "Dad, are you sure—"  
  
His dad slammed his hand on the table. "Shut the fuck up, and do as your told, son."  
  
Dean flinched and set the brown glass bottle on the table next to his father's hand. Dean hesitated again and leaned against the counter. "Um, dad? Can I... Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
John set the beer down and glared at his son. "What's on your mind, boy?"   
  
Dean almost flinched again at the conversational tone john took on. It's scary how fast his moods can change. "Um, it's... It's about the Garage—"  
  
"Morning." Sammy bounced out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. His smile faltered a bit when he saw the bottle in his dad's hand, but he smiled at Dean.   
  
Dean turned to put the food on Sam's plate. "Here ya go, Sammy."   
  
Sam took the plate and sat at the opposite end of the table, far from his father. "Hey dad," he asked after he swallowed. His father grunted in response. "Can I spend the night at Corbin's house tonight? It's Friday and his parents said it was alright. I've got everything I need." He kicked the duffel under the table.   
  
John finished his plate and Dean picked it up. "Sure, Sam. Just be back by lunch tomorrow."  
  
Sam nodded, snarfed down the rest of his breakfast, and left his plate in the sink. "Ready to go, Dean?"  
  
Dean eyed his dad, who was back to reading the newspaper, and sighed. The conversation would have to wait. "Yeah Sammy. Go get the car started." He tossed Sam the keys while he finished making a breakfast burrito for himself.   
  
"Hey dad, I'm going to Castiel's after school. He's helping me study for my calc test tomorrow."  
  
John stood out of his chair and leaned against the cabinet. "And when were you planning on doing your chores? You didn't do them last night? Certainly not this morning."  
  
"I'll do them when I get home," Dean said and grabbed his backpack.   
  
His dad turned to set his bottle on the cabinet. "You know the rules, Dean. You can't go over to Cas's. Chores first then you're grounded."  
  
Dean gave an indignant sound. "But dad—"  
  
John spun around and His knuckles landed on Dean's jaw with a resounding _thwack_. Dean braced himself on the table, holding his jaw with his right hand. "Don't you back talk me, boy." John pointed at the door. "Now get out. You come straight home after school. That's an order, do you understand me?"  
  
Dean nodded, avoiding John's gaze as he hitched up his bag and slipped out the front door, breakfast forgotten on the counter. Dean took deep breaths on his way to the car. Sliding into the driver's seat, Sammy held their backpacks.   
  
"Dean?" Sammy saw the distress in Dean's eyes. Dean just smiled at him and squeezed his knee, unable to trust himself to speak.   
  
They backed out of the driveway and headed to school, Dean's knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
At school, he only went through the motions. Taking notes, turning in assignments. He was a good student.  Cas wouldn't let him be any less than he thought Dean could be, so Dean actually tried, for him.   
  
During lunch, him and Cas made out in a janitor's closet. Cas trailed his hand over Dean's shoulder to cup his face. Dean winced and jerked as he touched the bruise his father gave him. It hadn't fully purpled out yet and he'd covered it during third period.   
  
Cas creased his forehead and gently touched the spot again causing Dean to hiss. Cas scowled deeply. "He did this, didn't he?"  
  
"No, Cas. I was working this morning and a wrench fell out of my hand." It was a plausible excuse. Sometimes Dean worked in the shop before he went to school. Cas had his suspicions, but Dean never told him exactly what happens.   
  
"Come on. Fifth period is starting." Dean gave Cas one last kiss before he slipped out and into the crowd. Cas waited two minutes before doing the same.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
After school Dean waited on the hood of the impala.  
  
"Dean!" He saw Sam pointing to a red van as he climbed in and waved. Dean have a two fingered salute in Sam's direction.  
  
"Hey Dean." Castiel strode up and smiled.   
  
Dean gave his own in response. He always like Cas's smile. He couldn't help his own. "You ready?" Cas nodded and slid into the passenger seat.   
  
"So what did you tell your dad?"  
  
Dean sighed. "I can't come over tonight, Cas. I'm grounded."  
  
Cas pouted and they rode in silence until Dean pulled into his driveway.   
  
"This is the last day we'll see each other for a while." Cas said and threaded his fingers through Dean's. He was right. It was Friday. Next week was Christmas break.   
  
Dean chuckled. "When my dad passes out from too much spiked eggnog, I'm hightailing it over here, Christmas Eve."  
  
"What am I getting for Christmas this year?" Cas gave a suggestive smile and pressed his lips to Dean's.   
  
"Well, that all depends." Dean adjusted himself so he was facing Cas and pressed another kiss to his lover's mouth. "Have you been a good boy this year?"  
  
Cas smiled against Dean's cheek. "Never," he whispered in his ear.   
  
Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and cupped his face as Cas's assaulted his mouth his tongue. Dean pulled back to catch his breath. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas."  
  
"Lots and lots of candy." Cas ground his hips down onto Dean. He was rewarded with a groan from his lips. Cas loved the sounds Dean made for him. When he was so unabashedly aroused. It drove Cas crazy knowing he could do that.   
  
"Bad little boys don't get candy." Dean flipped them so he was propped on his arms, hovering above Cas. "Bad little boys get punished." Dean ravished Cas's neck with kisses and love bites.   
  
Cas ground up into Dean's thrusts. "Punish me good then." Cas bit down Dean's earlobe and pulled gently with his teeth. His expert fingers pulled Dean's over shirt and t-shirt off in one swift move, running his hands over Dean's soft skin and tight muscles.   
  
These were the moments Dean was glad Cas lived no where near the rode. His family owned a huge mansion with a gated driveway just outside of downtown. Very secluded. And his uncle wouldn't be home until way later. Perfect.   
  
Dean tugged Cas's shirt off and threw it to the back of the impala. Latching onto one of his nipples, he had Cas arching into his mouth as he flicked the hardening bud.   
  
Cas moaned and gripped Dean's shoulders. "Not fair," he stuttered.   
  
Dean smiled against Cas's skin. He trailed kisses down his sternum and back up to the other nipple, taking it in his mouth. He loved Cas's sensitive nipples. He loved all the sounds he could get him to make. The whines and moans and groans that escaped his lips just from this alone were enough to drive Dean insane.   
  
"Off. I need you now," Cas growled in his ear and tugged on Dean's jeans. Dean unceremoniously pushed the denim down just enough to get himself free. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and gave it a long, slow stroke to the tip.   
  
Dean pushed his head into Cas's shoulder. "Fuck," he breathed. Castiel slipped out of his jeans and wrapped his legs around Dean's bare ass.   
  
"That's right," Cas wound his fingers in the small hairs a the male of Dean's neck, "fuck me. Fuck me good. I'm such a bad boy, Dean."  
  
Dean bit Cas's shoulder hard, sucking and leaving a mark. He shoved two fingers into Cas's mouth.   
  
Cas lapped at the digits and got them nice and slobbery before Dean pulled them out, and shoved them inside of Cas. "Oh shit!" Cas arched into Dean when he went to work on his prostate.   
  
"You know," Dean panted in Cas's ear, "I don't even think you deserve lube. I should take you dry. Bad boys don't deserve lubrication." Dean lined up his cock at Cas's stretched entrance and pushed the head past the first muscle.   
  
"Fuck Dean! Yes!" Cast pushed back on Dean as he thrust in all the way. Cas met him hit for hit, angling his hips so Dean pounded his prostate.   
  
"God Cas. You're so good. Fuck. Feel so good around my cock." Dean smashed his lips on Cas's before tweaking his nipples.   
  
"Yes! Fuck! God Dean! Feel so good! Yes!" Cas was reduced to moaning his name as Dean rutted into him from above.   
  
Dean sunk his teeth into Cas's shoulder and took ahold of Cas's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.   
  
"Fuck shit fuck."   
  
"I'm close. Fuck, Cas. Love you so much." Dean trailed kisses up his neck to his mouth.  
  
"Come with me," Cas's voice was husky and full of desire as he thrust up into Dean's hand.   
  
And come with him he did. Both boys fell over the edge of orgasm into the white hot pleasure of love and lust and togetherness.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean laid in the seat of the impala, tracing circles on castiel's chest. Cas had cleaned them both with one of Dean's towels and then curled himself around Dean, holding him close. Dean may top, but he knew good and well he was Castiel's in every way.   
  
"What time is it?" Cas let Dean sit up and check the time. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Cas get out. You have to get out. I have to go. It's already five. Fuck! My dad's going to kill me! Fuck!" They both scramble to pull their clothes back on. Dean started the impala as Cas climbed out of the car.   
  
"I'll see you later Dean!" Cas called as he bounced up the steps, still shirtless in the December chill.   
  
"I'll try to get out tomorrow," he called out the window before backing out and speeding home. Dean pulled into the drive way and killed the engine. He didn't want to go inside. Maybe he could slip in his window and try to convince his dad he'd been home the entire time.   
  
No. Not even drunk would his dad believe that. Fuck. Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel and leaned down to grab his backpack.   
  
Just as his fingers brushed the handle the car door was yanked open and a meaty hand grabbed him by the collar. "Shit!" Dean scrambled for a grip as his dad hauled him out of the car and threw him onto the concrete.   
  
"You little shit! I told you straight home." John grabbed Dean's arm hard enough to leave prints and shoved him toward the door. "Get in the house."  
  
Dean stumbled and scrambled up the steps. He fell through the door and took refuge behind the kitchen table.   
  
John slammed the door behind him and started for Dean. "I'm so tired of you and Sam thinking you can do whatever you want." He grabbed Dean by the collar and jerked him forward to slobber in his face. "I'm tired of the disrespect in this house." His breath smelled heavily of cheep cigars and beer. John shoved Dean toward the living room.   
  
He tripped over a chair and crashed to the floor. "Dad— wait. I—" John kicked Dean in the shoulder.   
  
"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to teach you some respect." John waited for Dean to get on his feet before backhanding him over the same spot as that morning.   
  
Dean stumbled from the blow and continued to back up, trying to escape his father's rage. John just kept coming though. He shoved Dean to the floor again and stomped on his chest.   
  
Dean rolled to the side, clutching his arms to himself, only to have his ribs kicked three times in succession. He got to his knees and coughed, holding his side. John grabbed his hair and hauled him to his feet, pulling his head back to look up at him.   
  
"No. Dad, please. I'm sorry." Dean could feel the wet escape from his eyes already. He searched his father's face, looking for any sign he was going to let up, but there was none. There was only cold, hard, drunken rage.   
  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be." John sunk his fist twice into Dean's stomach, still holding onto his hair, pulling him back up every time.   
  
John twisted his hand, forcing Dean to bend over to relieve the pain. His hands flew to John's wrist as his father dragged him down the hall towards his room. "You're going to stay in here until I come and get you tomorrow. It'll give you time to think." John bypassed Dean's room and shoved into the hall closet. Dean tripped and fell into a shelf as John slammed the door. Dean didn't move until he heard his father's footsteps recede down the hallway. He then slid against the door and eased himself down on the carpet.   
  
Dean took a shuddering breath and winced when his ribs complained. His chest felt like it was going to cave, and he was almost positive there was a knuckle print on his liver.   
  
Sitting there, he tried to regulate his breathing as to not agitate his ribs more, but every stuttering breath hurt them even worse. He tried to think of things that would distract him from the pain. He laid his head back against the wood and thought of Cas. The one thing in this fucked up world that made him truly happy.   
  
He thought of the way cas smiled when he saw him. He thought about Cas's hand brushing his during school for a silent goodbye between classes. Dean thought of the way Cas looked beneath him when they made love in the back if the impala. How his lips formed Dean's name. His soft skin slick and shiny with sweat. His piercing blue eyes full of lust and love, just for Dean.   
  
Dean thought of the way Cas held him after sex. Them both laying against the slick leather upholstery, skin to skin. Just relaxing. Enjoying the after glow of orgasm. Bathing in their love for each other.   
  
Suddenly Dean felt rage fill him and he slammed his fist against the back wall, leaving a fist-sized dent in the drywall. His ribs screamed in protest of the sudden movement, but didn't care. He was pissed. He didn't know why. He just was.   
  
Dean soon curled up on the floor and fell asleep. It was early and his stomach was growling, but he doubted his father was going to bring him any supper.


	2. Nothing is Better Than A Friend Who Won't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds comfort with Joe Harvelle and Bobby confronts him about his bruises.

The next morning, John came to get him around 10 am.  
  
"You're brother is going to be home soon. Get cleaned up and start lunch. I have to run to the garage today. I'll b back late." John the proceeded to throw on his coat and slam the front door behind him.  
  
Dean creaked into a sitting position and grimaced as his muscles stretched. His ribs and chest protested at being moved, but Dean hobbled down to the bathroom and turned the scalding water up high.  
  
Stripping, Dean climbed gingerly into the spray. The hot water felt like fire on his sensitive skin, but it soon turned numb and Dean started scrubbing his body. He always felt dirty after John's beatings. Like john would rub off on him somehow. He scrubbed his skin raw with the fingernail brush.  
  
Bracing his hands against the wall, he let the scalding water pour over his back and to the drain. Dean watched the water droplets fall from his chin and eyelashes.  
  
He had to get out. Sam was going to be home and he had to feed him. Dean turned off the water and gasped when the cold air hit him.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
He doubled over coughing, his chest not fond of the sudden expansion. When he finally had his breathing under control, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off as best he could.  
  
When he was mostly dry, Dean stood to looked at himself in the mirror. His body was strong. He could see almost every muscle move under his skin. He gingerly raised his arms to see how much movement the bruises gave him. His ribs were already deep purple, his chest was just shaded. He tilted his head to look at his jaw, it wasn't bad. Nothing he couldn't cover. His right shoulder was already showing signs of finger-shaped bruises.  
  
He was used to covering handprints and marks. It was easier in the winter. No one questioned a long sleeve shirt or a jacket kept on all day.  
  
Dean finished in the bathroom and stepped into his room to get dressed. Sam would be him in a few minutes. Dean went around the house and started his chores before he started lunch.  
  
Vacuuming and the kitchen was his job. Trash and bathrooms were Sam's.  
  
Dean had just finished putting the vacuum away when Sam bounded in the front door.  
  
"Hi, Dean!" Sam smiled and dropped his back pack on the chair. "What are we making for lunch? Can we go out?"  
  
Dean smiled and started washing dishes. "Not tonight, sport. How about ramen noodles?"  
  
Sam pouted. "But Dean. Dad's not home. We can go get ice cream—"  
  
Dean slammed his hand on the counter. "We aren't going out tonight, Sam." A pause, then he turned around to smiled sadly at Sam. He knew he shouldn't yell at him, it wasn't his fault.  
  
Dean cautiously stepped over to Sam and took him by the shoulders, sitting him in a chair. He knelt and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to yell." Dean shifted on his knee and tried to keep the wince out of his smile. "Maybe we can go for supper. Just... Give your big bro some time to get some stuff done, okay?"  
  
Sam searched Dean's face. He knew. Sam nodded and faced the table. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Dean just ruffled his hair and went back over to the counter. "So, noodles anyone?"  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
"Ow. Fuck Sammy," Dean protested when Sam brought a new towel-bag filled with ice to put on his ribs. They'd made it a while ago, when their dad stopped leaving small bruises. The frozen peas weren't cutting it anymore.  
  
"Big baby." Sam mumbled and helped Dean sip out of the whiskey glass.  
  
Dean laid back down on the couch and smiled at Sam. "Do you have any homework, bud?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Some algebra 2 and history."  
  
Dean gestured to the chair. "Get on It then and for supper we'll go get ice cream."  
  
Sam left Dean to grab his back pack. Dean opened his phone to text Cas  
  
HEY U FREE 2NITE??  
  
A couple minutes later came his reply.  
  
MEET N THE CEMETERY 8 OCLOCK  
  
Dean smiled.  
  
DEAL.  
  
He shut his phone and turned on the tv. Time for some brain numbing relaxation. He poured himself another shot and settled.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean and Sam sat in the impala, licking on their cones and feeling happy. The cold felt nice inside Dean's chest and stomach, helping ease away some of the ache.  
  
Dean watched Sam for a minute and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ice cream in winter. You're one screwed up kid, Sammy." Dean took a bite of his cone and chuckled.  
  
"Speak for yourself, jerk."  
  
"Bitch," Dean mumbled, and crunched the last bite of ice cream and cone. "Come on. Time to go home. It's almost seven."  
  
Sam pouted and continued to dig his tongue into his disappearing ice cream.  
  
Dean pulled into the driveway and checked to make sure their dad's truck wasn't out back. He nodded at Sammy to say they were good and the boys headed inside.  
  
"Okay. Chores and then you can watch tv. I'm going out tonight. Dad shouldn't be back until around midnight. He's going drinking with some people from the garage."  
  
Sam groaned. "Can you make sure you're back before then?"  
  
Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "Don't worry kiddo."  
  
Sam headed off to get his chores started and Dean texted Jo.  
  
HEY. CAN I TALK 2 U?  
  
He waited for her reply.  
  
SURE. COME ON OVR  
  
Dean shut his phone, called to Sam that he was leaving and headed out the door. Jo lived right across the street, so Dean hunched his shoulders against the wind and ran across.  
  
He rang the doorbell and Ellen, Jo's mom, answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Dean." Her smile lit up her face like a Christmas tree. She pulled him into a hug and Dean tried not to wince. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Jo."  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead. She's in her room, down the hall."  
  
Dean smiled in thanks and headed to Jo's door. He knocked and stepped in.  
  
Jo saw the look on Dean's face and immediately gathered him into a gentle hug. Dean welcomed her arm around him. He buried his face against her neck and stayed there.  
  
Jo was the only one who'd ever seen the soft side of Dean. Not even Cas saw the broken, beaten son of John Winchester. Jo held onto Dean until he decided to pull away. She gestured to the bed and handed him a coke from her mini fridge.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She sat down in her desk chair and rolled over to him.  
  
Dean dunked back a gulp of pop and sniffed. "He, uh..." He cleared his throat and tried again, "I came home late. I was supposed to come home straight after school, but, uh," he picked at the pop top on the can, "I had stayed with Castiel for a while." He smirked sadly up at Jo before shaking his head and looking down again. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No. Dean," Jo moved to sit next to him and rubbed his back, "don't even think like that." He pulled Dean into a side hug. "I wish you would let me say something."  
  
Dean sat up and shook his head. "No. It won't help. We'd just move again. It'll just make him angrier. Please don't, Jo," he begged.  
  
She just nodded and sighed. "Okay. I won't. But let me see."  
  
Dean stood and pulled off his shirt, grunting a complaint. She just looked at him sadly. "Oh Dean." she gently brushed her fingertips over the purple smudge over his ribs. "I'll get you some of that cream."  
  
Dean nodded and sat back on the bed, arm curled around his ribs. "Thanks." He laid back on the bed and let Jo rub the cream into his bruises.  
  
"Ah!" He flinched and bit into his hand. "Shiiiiit," he breathed into the pillow and tried not to move as Jo finished.  
  
It was a healing cream. It numbed you first then turned cold. It was supposed to help bruises fade quicker.  
  
Jo helped him get his shirt back on and hugged him again. "I'm always here."  
  
"Thanks Jo. It really means a lot." Dean bent and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving through the front door. He had to meet Cas soon.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Cas sat on the big square tomb stone under the big tree. It was their usual meeting spot. He checked his watch for the time. 8:27. Dean was late. He thought about calling him, but decided against it. If Dean didn't show up before nine, he would assume john wouldn't let him leave.  
  
Five minutes later, Dean decided to roll up in the impala. Cas beamed and waved at him from across the way. Te impala drove through the trail and stopped in front of him. Dean got out and tossed a can to Cas. "Got you a present." Dean held up a six pack and hopped up beside Castiel.  
  
"Dean. This is illegal."  
  
"Your point?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he opened his drink.  
  
Cas rolled his eyes. Obviously the countless times they'd had this conversation didn't do anything. He opened his own can and took a drink.  
  
It didn't take long, two cans and they were making out atop the tomb stone. Cas's fingers traced the bottom of Dean's shirt and lifted it slightly.  
  
Dean shuddered a breath and gripped Cas's wrists. "Not tonight, Cas. Okay?"  
  
Cas looked a bit worried, but he nodded. "Sure." He pressed his lips to Dean's again.  
  
Dean gingerly slipped off the stone, grabbed Cas's hand and led him to the hood of the impala. "Come on." He climbed up and laid back against the windshield of the car. Cas slid up beside him and Dean curled next to his side. His head laid just over Cas's heartbeat.  
  
Cas laid there, arm around him, watching the stars. Dean watched Cas. Cas was telling him about the constellations and the legends behind them.  
  
"And every winter solstice, the tribe would stand in circles around the fire and sing to the heavens. And it's said on that night those three stars shone the brightest." Cas smiled down at Dean, but it fell away quickly. "Dean? Are you okay?"  
  
Dean brought his fingers up to touch his cheek, they came away wet. Dean chuckled. "Oh. Yeah. I'm f—" his voice broke and he buried the choked sob into Cas's chest.  
  
Castiel turned towards Dean and pulled him closer. "Sh. It's okay Dean. I'm right here."  
  
Dean felt so embarrassed to be breaking down like this, and in front of Cas. For absolutely no reason. Cas let him sob like a baby and just held him close. The pure love he could feel coming from Cas's embrace just made him sob harder.  
  
"I love you, Cas," Dean mumbled into his chest and curled his fingers in the front of Cas's trench coat.  
  
"I love you too, Dean." Cas kissed the top of his head and pulled him in tighter. Dean could've stayed like this forever.  
  
They laid their for so long, Cas whispering more stories in his ear, but Dean's muscles began to complain at the stiffness. He was grateful for the excuse of his phone alarm going off. He sat up and checked the time.  
  
"Ten forty five. I've gotta get back home, Cas. Want me to drop you off?"  
  
Cas nodded and climbed in the passenger seat. Dean started the impala and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's. They rode like that all the way back to Cas's house.  
  
"I'll see you Christmas Eve. Maybe I can sneak you in my window."  
  
Cas smiled and kissed Dean. "I'd like that. We might actually get to use a real bed this time." He chuckled and climbed out of the car.  
  
Dean gave a small honk and waved at Cas before backing out of the driveway. Their dad was going to be home in an hour and he needed to get the kitchen cleaned.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean loved Sundays. Sundays were his day. He got to work at the garage all day, with people who actually saw the real Dean. The guy that could slide under a car and have you up and running in under an hour. All the guys at the garage loved Dean. They talked to him like he was a normal person.  
  
Not to mention bobby and him always got lunch together.  
  
"Hey, Dean." Bobby kicked his foot and Dean slid out from under the car. "Lunch break. Come on. I'll buy."  
  
Dean stood and grabbed his company shirt. All the guys worked in their tanks or t-shirts. Dean slipped it on a winced when his sore ribs stretched the wrong way.  
  
"You okay, boy?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah. Just pulled something, I think."  
  
"Well you better get on healing. We need you this week. It's Christmas time and people want to travel."  
  
Dean smiled and followed bobby out to his car and climbed in. "Where we going?"  
  
"Waltz."  
  
Dean smiled bigger. Bobby knew his so well.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
After lunch, bobby pulled off the side of the rode and killed the engine.  
  
"Bobby?" Dean frowned in confusion. "Where are we?"  
  
"At the corner of Do-You-Think-I'm-An-Idgit and Start-Explaining." He pointed to Dean's chin. "And don't give me that bullshit story of your dropped a wrench on your face fixing the impala. I know you better."  
  
Dean's eyes widened in fear. "Bobby, I don't know—"  
  
"Save it, Dean. Now I promise I won't tell anyone, but don't lie to me. I know an abuse victim when I see one."  
  
Dean clenched his jaw. "Takes one to know one, bobby."  
  
Bobby sighed and his eyes turned sad.  
  
Dean instantly regretted his words. "Uncle Bobby, I—"  
  
"No, it's fine. Yes, Dean. My father was abusive too. And I should have done something about it, but I didn't. And I'm not going to let you go through the same thing."  
  
"After Sammy graduates I was planning on leaving. Sam wants to go to Stanford. It'll be far enough away, but I can't leave him, bobby. And the kid's got to finish school. I can't take him away from his future like that. All I can do it protect him right now. Please. It's just two more years. Don't say anything. We've survived this long."  
  
Bobby looked stubborn and troubled but he finally nodded. "Just remember my door is always open if things get too bad." He brought his hand to the back of Dean's neck. "You boys mean as much to me as if you were my own, you know that."  
  
Dean nodded. "Thanks bobby."


	3. Best Christmas Present Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives his first time to Cas as a Christmas Present.

The next week almost felt normal. They put up Christmas decorations together like a normal family. Dean and Sam decorated another gingerbread house. They knew neither of them were going to eat it. They all hated gingerbread. But it was a tradition to bet and see how many days it took for the frosting to fall apart.   
  
By the time Wednesday, Christmas Eve, rolled around, the house was festive and smelled of coffee and burnt cookies.   
  
"Ow! Shit." Dean dropped the pan onto the stove and ran his fingers under cold water. Sam snickered at him over the counter.   
  
"That's why you're supposed to use a hot pad, stupid." Sam picked up a cookie and dropped it. "Ow hot!"  
  
It was Dean's turn to laugh. "That's why you're supposed to wait till they cool, stupid," he mocked. Sam shoved his shoulder and grabbed the eggnog out of the refrigerator.   
  
"Dad! You want eggnog?" There was a grunt from the living room and Sammy poured a glass half full. John would fill the other half.   
  
Sam came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Dean dealt the cards. It was going to be a long night.   
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
When Sam was tucked in bed, and John was thoroughly passed out in the basement, Dean texted Cas.   
  
COME ON OVR. TAP 3X ON THE WINDOW  
  
He waited patiently for Cas's reply.   
  
GIVE ME TEN.  
  
Dean smiled and laid back.   
  
Ten minutes, as promised, there were three soft taps on the window. Dean moved to open it and helped Cas inside.   
  
"Hey," Dean whispered and pressed his lips to Cas's.   
  
In no time Cas had them out of their shirts and Dean pinned down on the bed, giving him hickeys up and down his chest.   
  
Most of the purple had faded and now it was a faint yellowish-green. Cas wouldn't b able to see it in the dark.   
  
"Hm. Cas." Dean arched up as Cas tweaked a nipple. "Cas. Bedside drawer. Stay quiet though."  
  
Cas pressed his lips to dean's as he reached up and blindly took a small bottle out of the drawer. Cas sat up, still straddling Dean's hips, and squinted at the paper.   
  
To: Cas  
Take me gently.   
Merry Christmas,  
Dean.   
  
Dean chuckled at castiel's expression. His eyes were wide in surprise.   
  
"You mean it, Dean?" He whispered.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Cas." Dean pulled him down for a kiss and ground his hips up into Cas's erection.   
  
Cas climbed off the bed and shucked his jeans. Leaning over, he unbuckled Dean's and shimmied them down his legs. Dean put his hands behind his head and waited for Cas's reaction.   
  
"Oh my god." Cas was breathless and giddy as he saw that Dean had put a bright red bow around the head of his cock.   
  
"Well? Aren't your going to unwrap it?" Dean wiggled his hips teasingly. His smug smile soon turned into the O shape of a silent moan when Cas's pink tongue ran around the shaft, just under the ribbon. He then took the tip of the bow in his teeth and pulled, letting the ribbon fall to the bed.   
  
In one swift motion, Cas took Dean all the way into his throat. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as he threaded his fingers through Cas's hair.   
  
"Shit," he breathed. Cas was way too good at that. Dean almost whimpered when Cas pulled off with a soft 'pop'. He was so close. "Cas," he whined.   
  
"No. I want you to come when I'm inside you. And only then." Cas slicked up his fingers and pushed Dean's knees up to expose his puckered entrance. Brushing it teasingly, Cas smiled at how dean squirmed. He gently pushed the tip in and slid his fingers to the knuckle. Dean but his lip and his breath came in pants.   
  
"Okay?" Cas whispered and gently slid his finger out and then back in. Dean nodded and Cas added a second finger.   
  
"Fuck," Dean kept his voice to a whisper. He bit into his wrist as Cas scissored the fingers in him.   
  
He spent a while stretching him that when he pulled them out, Dean actually felt disappointed. The bottle opened again and Cas slicked up cock. He took Dean's knees and draped the over his shoulders. "Are you ready?"   
  
Dean nodded and grabbed onto Cas's hand as he pushed the tip past the ring of muscle.   
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit." Dean screwed his eyes shut. Cas went slow, but he didn't stop until he was balls-deep inside of Dean.  
  
"Sh. Breathe Dean. Relax." Cas's soothing whispers helped.   
  
"Move." He heard it come from his own throat and Dean pushed back onto Castiel.   
  
Castiel smiled and complied with the request. He rocked his hips back and shoved them forward. Dean squeaked, but his face relaxed and cas thrust into him again.   
  
Cas settled into a rhythm and Dean was soon mewling with the movements. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, swallowing his moans. The new angle had Cas hitting Dean's sweet spot everytime.   
  
He slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Dean's cock. "Come for me," Cas whispered in his ear, "come for me, Dean."  
  
Dean sunk his teeth into Cas's shoulder and came all over their chests. White pleasure sparked at the edge of his vision and he could feel warmth spread through his backside. Castiel was groaning in his ear. God it felt so amazing.  
  
Castiel fell off and out of Dean to lay panting by his side. "Fuck. That was amazing," he whispered.   
  
Dean nodded. "Definitely."  
  
Cas scooted up to kiss Dean on the mouth. "Best Christmas Present Ever."  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
John woke up in the middle of the night and stumbled up the steps. His head was spinning and his vision was foggy, but as he made his way down the hall there was no mistaking the sounds he heard coming from Dean's room.   
  
John peaked through the crack in the door and what he saw almost blew a fuse in his brain. His eldest son was  his back on the floor, taking another boy's cock up his ass.   
  
John wanted to bust in right there, but he stumbled down the hall and collapsed on his bed, utterly exhausted and put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be a helluva lot longer. Promise. hope you liked it! And comments are always welcome!!!!


	4. Christmas Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts dean about what he saw last night
> 
> Warning: Rape/Non-con. Please read the tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warning in the summary! details details. Don't hate me

The next morning Dean shoved Cas out the window at 4:30.   
  
Cas turned around with one leg out the window. "Tell me I'll see you tonight."   
  
Dean looked toward the door. "Yes." He smiled and kissed Cas before shoving him the rest of the way out. "I'll text you," Dean called before he slid the window shut and pulled the comforter of his bed to clean it later.   
  
After he was showered and clothed, Dean went into the trunk of the impala to grab Sam's Christmas present. He'd wrapped it on Tuesday over at Jo's.   
  
Placing it under the tree, he started a pot of coffee and waited at the window for the first ray of sunshine to show up on the clouds.   
  
"Hey. Sammy. Wake up. It's sunrise." Dean gently shook his younger brother. This was a tradition of theirs. Their dad never knew. Every Christmas, they'd wake up early and watch the sun rise over the trees in their back yard.   
  
Sammy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning."  
  
"Come on, Sammy. We're gonna miss it." He led Sam to the back porch and handed him some coffee. Three cream, one sugar.   
  
Dean wrapped a blanket around Sam's shoulder and sat down next to him. It was times like these Dean would always remember. He loved doing this with Sam. It was the few moments they could pretend their dad WASNT an abusive asshole.   
  
Dean bumped Sam as the sun came over the trees. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."  
  
Sam smiled up at his big brother. "Merry Christmas, Dean."  
  
"Wanna open presents before dad wakes up?"  
  
Sammy nodded enthusiastically and followed Dean inside. They sat on the floor and Dean handed him his present. "Open it."  
  
Sam torn into the paper and pulled out the laptop. "Oh my god. Dean, how did you afford this!" Sam opened it as turned it on.   
  
His brother scooted around next to him. "Sorry. It's a couple years old. I bought it used. I hope you can use it still. The hard drive is empty. You'll have to get your own music and stuff, but it's a start."  
  
"Thanks Dean!" Sam threw his arms around his brother's neck. Dean chuckled. "Wait right here." Sam pulled back and ran to his room.   
  
Dean waited patiently on the floor until Sam dropped to his knees in from of him, holding a little gold box.   
  
Sam smiled and laid the box in Dean's hand. "Here."  
  
"Aw sam. You didn't—"  
  
"Just shut up and open the box."  
  
Dean gave Sam a smile before he opened the box and pulled out the necklace. Dean beamed at his little brother and put the leather string over his head. The face of the amulet shone in the light and sat right against Dean's collarbone. "It's perfect, Sam. Thank you." He pulled his little brother into a hug and just held him there.   
  
"Arg! Dean!" Sam complained as Dean turned him over and gave him a knuckle sandwich. "Come on, man! Not cool!"  
  
Dean laughed and let Sam up. "Breakfast?"  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
John shuffled into the kitchen around 8 am and ruffle Sam's hair. Dean saw Sam tense at the contact, but he kept chewing. "Morning boys." John stepped up to the counter and poured himself some coffee. He eyed Dean's big mug. "Rough night last night, son?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
Dean tensed. His tone was conversational, but his words... Did john know?  
  
No he couldn't. He was passed out last night.   
  
Dean cleared his throat and shook his head. "Just an early morning, sir." He gave a forced smile and turned around to grab John's plate. "Breakfast is on if you want some." He set John's plate of waffles on the table, opposite of Sam, hoping to draw him away from where Dean wanted to be.  
  
Thankfully John sat down and folded his waffle in half. "Hey Sammy," john addressed his youngest, "bobby is getting in a load of scrap this morning. Why don't you go over and help him at the garage today. Take my shift."  
  
Sammy started to protest, but John gave him a strong look. Sammy just bowed his head and whispered a small, "yessir."  
  
Dean watched as Sammy grabbed his coat and headed out to get his bike. Now Dean was really scared. Being alone with his dad in a house was never a good thing, even if it was Christmas.   
  
Dean turned around and started cleaning the dishes with earnest. "So, uh, I was planning on working an extra shift today at Ellen's bar? She's remodeling the kitchen in the back I wanted the extra cash. And she could really use the help," Dean rambled on nervously, "and she said she'd give me the shift tonight so..." Dean winced when he heard the scrape of John's chair against the tile.   
  
His breathing quickened and he scrubbed harder at the dried eggs from yesterday. He felt John's presence right behind him and he stiffened when John's finger tugged a his belt loop.   
  
"So how long have you been his bitch?"  
  
Dean gripped the side of the sink.   
  
"Answer me." John kicked Dean's foot. "How long have you been whoring yourself out?"  
  
Dean spun around to tell john to go to hell, but was met with a fist. He gripped his nose and stared up at his dad. There was no way he was getting out of another beating.   
  
"Months? Years? How long, boy?" John shoved Dean to the tile and advanced. "Answer me!"  
  
Dean flinched away from his father and pulled his arms in protectively. "I've been dating Cas since sophomore year."  
  
John backhanded him and kicked his tailbone so he stumbled down the hall. "No son of mine is going to be a fucking whore to another man." John grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and shoved him roughly against the wall. "Or maybe, that's exactly what you are. Nothing but a good, old-fashioned whore. Maybe I should start treating you like one."  
  
Dean felt john grind against his ass and closed his eyes in prayer. John wouldn't do that. He wasn't that twisted. Not enough to rape his own son.   
  
"I should bend you over and fuck you right know. Let you know what it's like to take a real man's cock up your slutty fucking hole." John gripped the hairs on Dean's head and yanked his neck backward, still grinding against him. "Huh? A fucking whore like you, you'd love that would you?"  
  
Dean tried to shake his head in protest but it just pulled against his scalp, forcing a whine from his throat. Just the thought of John inside him made his stomach heave.   
  
"Yeah. You would." John slid his hand between Dean and the wall, finding Dean's crotch. "Look at you. Already fucking Half hard. What? The thought of your daddy taking you turn you on, boy?"  
  
Dean closed his eyes and whimpered again. "N-no," he managed to choke out.   
  
"Don't fuck lie to me!" John kicked Dean farther down the hall and into John's bedroom. He stripped of his belt and pulled Dean to his feet. "Get that fucking shirt off, boy."  
  
Dean was forced to participate in his own humiliation as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He stood before his dad, trying to make himself as small as possible.   
  
"On your knees, bitch."  
  
Dean fell submissively to his knees and braced his elbows against the side of the mattress. There was no use in fighting. He couldn't over power his dad. He knew that good and well.   
  
_Maybe it would be over quick. After this, he'd be satisfied._ Dean tried lying to himself.   
  
"Don't fucking move."  
  
Dean heard the sound of the mini fridge opening and almost lost it. His dad was grabbing another beer. He heard the clank of the bottles as he set the box on the nightstand.   
  
Fuck fuck fuck! Dean was so fucking screwed. His muscles trembled at the thought of what he knew was coming. Sober, the punishment was bad but short. When his dad was drunk it was a whole new type of nightmare.   
  
The first swat was sudden and light, but Dean flinched anyway. The belt was laid across his back four more time in quick succession. Dean hissed at the sting.   
  
John didn't let up for three minutes. Three minutes he beat his eldest son till he bled. When John stopped, Dean was slumped against the mattress, and John was on his second bottle.   
  
"Fucking pussy-assed bitch," John slurred and poured the last bit of his beer over the cuts on Dean's back.   
  
The boy arched and let out a scream, but he didn't move from his position.   
  
John's lips curled up in a twisted, sadistic smile and he ground his erection against his son's denim clad ass. "You always were a fast learner." John pushed Dean up to lay his torso flat on the bed before yanking down his son's jeans.   
  
Dean did start squirming at that. His felt the first tug and tried to crawl over the mattress, away from John's grip, but it just served to help get them off. John gripped his hips and hauled Dean back to his position, pushing a meaty palm into the small of Dean's back to hold him down.   
  
He pulled the denim and boxers off the boy's flailing feet and dug his fingers into a forming bruise.   
  
"No, dad, please. Please don't do this," Dean begged and gripped at the sheets.   
  
The belt came down across his shoulder blade. "Shut the fuck up! I saw you last night. Fucking moaning like a bitch under that boy." John shoved once between Dean's shoulder blades. "Fucking stay right there or I'll tie you to the bed frame."  
  
Dean buried his face in the covers to keep away another scream. He heard the sound of John's zipper and his eyes flew open. His dad was serious about this. Dean jerked upright and ran towards the door. He had it open and was ready to sprint, but john tackled him to the ground.   
  
"No! Dad! Please!" Dean scrambled for the door frame as his dad pulled him back into the room.   
  
Dean fought and kicked and squirmed, john just stood and whipped the belt around. Dean rolled, trying to get away from the punishing leather, but his dad wouldn't let up. He felt the bite of the belt against his bare skin.   
  
John's foot connected with Dean's healing ribs. The blow froze Dean for a solid minute as he tried to regain his breath. Even on the healing bruise, he still saw stars. The pause gave john the opportunity to wrap the belt around his son's neck, thread the end through the buckle, and pull it tight.   
  
He yanked Dean to his feet and bent him over the mattress again. John's erection against his thigh spurred new fight in him. "fucking hold still." John wrapped the belt around his wrist and shoved his hand between Dean's shoulder blades.   
  
The belt tightened around his neck and Dean had trouble breathing. John rubbed his cock around Dean's ass. "Gonna fuck you in the ass. Gonna fuck you until you bleed! I was going let you use lube, but since you ran, that option is now gone."  
  
Dean felt the tip of John's cock against his entrance. "No! Please!" Dean gasped. He screamed as much as he could with the belt around his throat. John shoved all the way in and didn't give Dean any time to adjust. He just backed out and slammed home again. Dean felt every pull of John's cock on his sensitive inner walls. He screamed into the mattress and clawed at the bed spread.   
  
John laughed sadistically and yanked back on the belt. Dean's head was forced backwards at a painful angle as his dad pounded him mercilessly. John looked down to watch his cock disappear into his son's tight ass.   
  
"Fuck yeah. You love it, don't you! Feel a real man's cock up your ass, boy!" John threw his head back and buried himself deeper with every brutal thrust. "Nothing but a fucking whore. Fucking cock slut!" John's hand came down on Dean's left cheek, leaving a red, stinging handprint.   
  
Dean cried out when john let up on the belt. But he yanked back, cutting off the noise. John cackled at this. Every few thrusts, he would let up on the belt and then yank it tight. He loved the way the screams were cut short, and how his son clamped down on his cock as he fought for air.   
  
"Fuck!" John took the belt off deans neck and pulled him upright against him, pounding him from a knew angle. "I'm gonna come, son. I'm gonna fill you up with my sperm. You'd like that? To feel my cum fill your slutty little hole?"   
  
Dean whimpered at the words his father growled in his ear. John's hand wrapped itself around his throat and squeezed again. His other hand traveled down to stroke his son's cock.   
  
Fuck! Dean squirmed anew at the stimulation, clawing at his dad's wrists. He was NOT going to come with his father in his ass.   
  
"You fucking love it! You love my cock up your ass. You're fucking hard, getting pounded by your daddy. Fucked up little shit! Go on! Come. Come while I'm pounding your slutty ass!"  
  
John moved his hand faster over Dean's cock, twisting at the end, stimulating the sensitive head.   
  
"No! Nooooo!" Dean threw his head back and came in white ropes across the mattress and his dad's hand.   
  
Dean stopped fighting and collapsed against his father, taking everything. The humiliation and broken spirit were too much.   
  
He let john finish. He felt every thrust and heard every insult. Eventually his father stilled and Dean felt the warmth spread through his hole. His father came with a grunt and tightened his arms around Dean's chest.   
  
After he was spent, john collapsed still inside of Dean on the bed. Dean couldn't move. He just buried his face in the comforter and let the tears flow.   
  
Though he tried not to make a sound, john still chuckled at his small whimpering. Dean laid still under his father, forcing himself not to squirm as the sweat from both their bodies stung his back.   
  
They didn't move for twenty minutes. John wound grind his hips every-so-often to watch Dean tense.   
  
John hadn't moved in a while and Dean found himself drifting. He was almost asleep when he felt john draw out and rock back in.   
  
"Not again," Dean whimpered.   
  
"Again." John growled mockingly and thrust forward hard. Dean knew that he was still bleeding from the first time and he knew that John wasn't going to care. Every pull felt like fire and every thrust sent a new jolt of pain up his spine.   
  
Dean couldn't do much more than lay on the mattress and take it. He was worn out and every part of his body ached.   
  
"Tell me how much you love your daddy's cock." John thrust harder and waited for Dean's answer. He kept quiet. He didn't want to participate anymore than he had to. Irritated by the defiance, john shoved his thumb against one of the bruised cuts from the belt.   
  
Dean cried out in pain and fisted his fingers in the fabric. He won't answer. He won't!  
  
Furious, john grabbed the belt again and started on Dean's shoulders. Dean screamed and squirmed, but his father just pounded him in both ways.   
  
Dean mumbled something between shuddering breaths and john stopped.   
  
" _What_ was that?" He punctuated his question with another brutal thrust. " _Tell_ me how much you _love_ your daddy's _cock_!"  
  
"So much," dean whimpered into the mattress, because he knew it was the only thing he knew john wanted to hear. He was humiliated, broken, beaten and now john was forcing him to make it worse.   
  
"That's right." John started on the same steady rhythm again. "Tell me what you are." John twisted the skin around a forming bruise.   
  
Dean arched away and let out a sob. "A cock slut." His voice was nothing about a small whisper.   
  
"Go on. Louder." John twisted harder.  
  
"Ah! A cock slut!" Dean shouted and started to repeat things he's heard his father tell him the first time. "I'm nothing but a whore." John grabbed his hair and forced his face out of the bed spread. "Only good for taking cock." Tears were freely running down Dean's face. He sniffed and choked out another sob as his dad's thrusts became frantic. He was close again.   
  
"That's right. And I'm going to fucking ruin your ass so no one can ever use it again. Gonna fucking rip you to shreds!" John pounded his harder and harder, and Dean thought he just might ruin him forever.   
  
"Beg for it. Beg for my come, bitch!" John yanked Dean by his hair to meet every thrust he gave his son.  
  
"Please. Please come in my ass," Dean knew he was begging for it to be over. Maybe if John came he'd let Dean go. "Please come!"  
  
John threw his head back and sheathed himself fully inside of Dean. He swiveled his hips and filled his son with his seed. "Fuck yeah!"   
  
It stung like fire. Dean felt like lava was spreading through his backside. He let out another choked sob as he involuntarily clenched around his father's cock, milking it the rest of the way.   
  
When he was done, John shoved Dean's head onto the mattress and pulled his softening cock from his ass.   
  
Dean just laid there. Collapsed in defeat. He didn't dare move, in fear john might beat him again. He heard john cackled at the sight of the blood and come running down Dean's thighs.   
  
Dean's whole body flushed in embarrassment and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.   
  
John dunked back another beer and it joined the two bottles already on the floor. His hand wrapped around Dean's shoulders and flipped him onto the floor. Dean fell to his hands and knees. The rug scraped his skin and he cowered against the bed, fearful of any further punishment.   
  
John grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head up straight. "Look at this mess. Open up. You're going to clean your shit off my cock."  
  
Dean clenched his teeth and grabbed ahold of John's wrist, trying to pry his fingers from his scalp.   
  
John's fist connected with Dean's cheek. "I said open up! Open your dirty fucking mouth." John hit him three more times before Dean was seeing stars. His vision was spinning and his jaw fell slack. "If I feel any teeth, you're going to wish you were never born." John pushed his cock into the wet heat of Dean's mouth.   
  
Dean gagged when John touched the back of his throat. But john just pushed forward. Dean's throat convulsed around his dad's huge cock. He couldn't breathe. His eyes were watering and he couldn't breathe. Dean started to panic. His hands few to John's hips, trying to push him off. John just held him there and laughed.   
  
Gripping Dean's ears, he pulled his head back and forth on his cock, fucking his throat as if it were just Dean's ass again. Each forward thrust, Dean gagged around the huge member and his eyes watered even more. His feet kicked out between John's legs and his hands scratched at the wrists holding his head.   
  
John sped up his movement and started groaning, pushing Dean's head back against the mattress to keep him from escaping. He was close. "Fuck. That's right. Take my fucking cock down your fucking throat. Yeah. Yeah."   
  
John smacked Dean a few more times. "Look at me. Open your eyes." Dean forced his eyes open and stared up at his father. "Yeah. Look at you. This is what you should always look like. Nothing but somebody's bitch. Imagine is Sam knew what a whore you are. Maybe I should call him back and let him watch. What would be think of his big heroic brother taking his father's cock in both slutty holes."  
  
Dean screwed his eyes shut. The thought of Sam seeing this made his head spin. His throat was raw and he choked with every movement. He prayed john would be done soon.   
  
John let out another long groan and held Dean's head against his groin, the entirety of his cock buried in Dean's throat.   
  
Dean choked in surprise as come shot like a fire hose down his throat. He coughed and sputtered. Some shot out his nose and he coughed more, trying to swallow as much as he could. John held him there as he softened, letting his son's throat milk him.   
  
Finally john pulled Dean off and stumbled back. Dean rolled to the side and coughed. His lungs and throat burned. He'd accidentally inhaled some when he was struggling for breath. His stomach convulsed and he puked at the end of John's bed.   
  
Looking up, he saw his father collapsed on the bed, sound asleep. He noticed his dad's behavior pills on the bedside table. His drinking had always had a bad mix with the pills. That's why he usually passed out early in the day, only to wake up mid-afternoon to repeat the cycle.   
  
Dean used the bed to pull himself upright. He stumbled down the hall, before he realized what he was doing, he was in front of his dad's gun case. Pulling his dad's '45. He checked and loaded the clip before making his way down the hall back into his father's room.   
  
He was just laying there when Dean pointed the gun between his eyes. His face was peaceful as if he _had't_ just violated Dean in every way possible. The fury inside of Dean grew. His visioned blurred with tears as the gun hovered over his father's face longer.   
  
He couldn't do it. Despite everything, he couldn't pull the trigger.   
  
Dean cursed, dropped the gun and stomped into the bathroom. He cleaned himself as best he could with a towel and shoved himself back into his clothes.   
  
His keys were in his hands before he had time to think and he was on the rode. His back stung when it rubbed against the seat of the impala and it hurt to sit, but he steered his car down the roads.  
  
He just wanted to drive. There was a bridge over the next few miles. He could drive the car off the side and never have to face what had just happened. He noted the time. Most people would be out to lunch. No one would notice. He could just disappear.   
  
But he wouldn't do that to Sam. Or to Cas. Dean made himself drive in the opposite direction.   
  
It took him a while to realize where he was going. He parked the car in Bobby's driveway and climbed out. Barging in the front door, he stopped. Suddenly the adrenaline drained from his body. Time slowed down and his vision swam. His sluggish brain barely registered Sam running over as he collapsed in the living room.   
  
_Sam was okay._   
  
The last thing he saw was Bobby's face, trying to get him to speak. He clutched at his brother's chest and mumbled something as his vision faded. Dean welcomed unconsciousness. He needed a break from reality. His mind floated into blissful darkness. Peace. Finally.


	5. Christmas At Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confesses what happened back at the house.

Sam heard the door slam against the wall and shot to his feet. Bobby reached for his shot gun under the table.  
  
"Dean?" Sam ran to help as his brother stumbled into the living room. "Dean!" Sam caught his brother as he collapsed to the floor. "Oh my god. What happened?"  
  
Bobby knelt next to Dean's head and cradled it as he helped him the rest of the way to the floor. "Dean? Dean. Come on, son. Talk to me. Stay with me."  
  
Dean's fingers scrambled at Sam's shirt. He leaned down so his older brother could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Call... Cas..."  
  
Sam watched as Dean's eyes rolled bak in his head. "Dean? Dean!"  
  
"Quick. Help me get him to the couch." Sam helped bobby lift Dean and place him onto the couch. "Go get a wet washrag. Hurry, Sam, go." Bobby nudged Sam in the direction of the kitchen, then looked over John's eldest boy.  
  
His face was bruised and he was bleeding from his nose and cheek. Bobby was afraid to see check the rest of him.  
  
When Sam came back, he watched bobby gently wipe the blood from his brothers face. Sam could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have left him, Bobby."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sam." Bobby sat sam down on another chair. "What did Dean tell you?" He asked gently.  
  
"He just said 'call Cas.'"  
  
"Who is Cas, Sam?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "He's a friend from school. I've seen him take him home some times, but..." Sam eyes widened. "Bobby, can I borrow your cellphone?"  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean woke up to an angelic voice calling his name. His eyes fluttered open and locked on the bluest pair of eyes that only belonged to one person.  
  
"Cas," Dean's voice was raw and scratchy.  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
Dean tried to sit up but cried out in pain.  
  
"No, Dean. Don't get up. It's okay." Cas was kneeling next to the couch so he was eye level.  
  
"What..." Dean shook his head in confusion, "what are you doing here?" His throat hurt to speak and it sent him into a coughing fit.  
  
"Whoa. Take it easy. It's okay. Sam called me, and I'm glad he did. Are you alright?" Cas's fingers brushed the bruise blooming on dean's left cheek.  
  
Dean leaned into the touch and gripped Cas's other hand tighter. "I'm sorry Cas. I... I—" Dean's voice choked off as he held back another sob.  
  
"Sh. Hush. It's okay Dean. We'll talk when you're ready. I'm going to get Bobby to let him know you are awake. Don't move anything."  
  
Dean watched Cas leave, disappointment filled his chest a his fingers slipped away. Finally the small weight on various parts of his body registered. He looked down at the collection of ice packs and heating pads across his bare stomach and chest. Looking to the side, he saw Sam curled up in the arm chair, fast asleep. Dean took the time to look around the room. The curtains were closed but he could still see the sun trying to peep trough, so it couldn't have been too late.  
  
"Hey, Dean. How you feeling?" Bobby sat down in the chair and checked under one of the heating pads.  
  
"Achy." Dean eased himself (slower this time) into a sitting position and handed the ice packs and things to Cas. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Couple hours. You collapsed right inside the door. What all do you remember?"  
  
Dean put a hand to his head. "Uh... Driving. And then that's it."  
  
"Well, you barged in here and collapsed on the carpet, mumbling something about calling Cas." Sam sat down on the edge of the couch and smiled at Dean. "You were stumblin pretty stupid too."  
  
Dean smiled back at Sam. He knew his teasing was helping him cope with seeing his big brother like this. Dean gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Dean?" Bobby trailed off, leaving the question unasked. Did Dean want to talk about it.  
  
Dean cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. His eyes met Cas's for a brief second, then looked up at bobby. He gave a half smirk to lighten the air. "Can I at least get a shower before you guys start pokin' and prodin' at me?"  
  
Bobby nodded and patted Dean lightly on his shoulder. "Sure. Do you need help?"  
  
"Nah. I think I got it." Everyone moved so Dean could stand. His shirt was gone but they'd left him in his jeans.  
  
Thank God.  
  
Dean slowly regained his balance and started toward the stairs.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
The shower didn't help. Dean still felt dirty and violated. He'd scrubbed as hard as he dared over every inch of his skin and he still couldn't get it off. The grime of John. The feeling of being soiled beyond repair. He felt disgusted with himself, he could even watch himself in the mirror.  
  
His eyes avoided the reflective surface as he dried himself off. He scrubbed his teeth three times and he could still feel John in the back of his throat. It made him want to throw up all over again. When he was done, Dean dressed in the lounge pants Bobby had laid out for him, but he couldn't bring himself to put on the sweatshirt. Not yet. His back, pink and soft from the shower, still stung like a mother.  
  
Dean padded barefoot down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, still clutching the sweatshirt in his hands. "Hey Bobby?"  
  
Bobby turned around from the desk. "Too big?" He gestured with his glass at the shirt.  
  
"No. It's fine, thanks. Um..." Dean rung his hands on the fabric, his distress showing on his face  
  
Bobby pulled a chair up. "What is it, son?"  
  
Dean cleared his throat, nervous. "Um..." He closed his eyes and turned around, showing his back.  
  
"Holy mother..." Bobby's mouth dropped open and he went to grab his med kit. "Sit down. We'll fix you up."  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean arched away from the needle and hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Sorry," Bobby mumbled for the tenth time. "Some of these are deep. What did he do? Use the buckle?"  
  
Dean nodded and gripped Sam's hands tighter. He was sitting backwards on a chair while the older man sewed him up.  
  
"Okay done. This will sting." Bobby held a towel at the small of Dean's back as poured disinfectant over his new stitches.  
  
"Ah! Fuck." Dean arched and bit the inside of his lip. Bobby laid the towel over him and patted him dry. It fucking hurt. Sam handed him the sweatshirt when he was done.  
  
"We'll have to watch those, make sure they don't go and get infected." Bobby put the med kit away and Dean stood out of the chair. "You need to sit down, son. Don't wear yourself out."  
  
"I'm fine." Dean strode over to the kitchen and grabbed himself bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"Fine, my ass," Bobby mumbled.  
  
Dean cringed at his wording, but sat down beside Cas on the couch. He'd have to tell them sometime if they hadn't already figured it out. He saw the way Sam and bobby eyed Cas with caution and curiosity. Dean took a deep breath.  
  
"So Dean," bobby saved him from having to start the awkward conversation, "you going to introduce your friend?"  
  
Dean almost smiled at his choice of words. He looked up at Cas and then he did smile. Threading his fingers through Cas's he looked from Sam to Bobby. "Me and Cas have been dating since sophomore year." He looked back at Cas and his smile widened, stretching the cut on his lip but he didn't care. "And he's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." His forehead pressed against his boyfriends in relief. It was good to finally get it out. He'd kept it a secret from everyone until now.  
  
"I knew it!" Sam jumped and whooped in the air. His excitement was cut short with a look from Bobby. "Sorry," he mumbled and sat back in his chair.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah. You always were too smart for your own good, Sammy."  
  
Sam frowned at the nickname again.  
  
"Well I was wondering when you were gonna come out. Damn."  
  
Dean turned to Bobby. "You knew?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I knew even before you knew, boy. It's not that hard to tell." Bobby shook his head and reached for the bottle dean was struggling with. "I'm surprised your daddy don't know."  
  
Dean's jaw clenched and all the happy drained from him at the mention of John. Bobby must have saw his discomfort because everyone went quiet. Dean couldn't to meet anyone's gaze. He knew they were all expecting an explanation.  
  
Bobby saw Dean's hesitation as he glanced toward Sam. He didn't want his brother hearing the details. He understood. "Hey Sam. Why don't you go check on things out back. I'm sure that new bike could use some tuning, yeah?"  
  
Sam frowned at the suggestion. He knew what bobby was trying to do, but he also saw the pleading look on his brother's face. He nodded and headed out the back door.  
  
Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"So. Bobby plopped down in the chair in front of Dean.  
  
Dean nodded already crying again. Nowhere to start but the beginning. "Um... Christmas Eve, i made sure dad was passed out downstairs before I let Cas in my window. We uh..." He looked at Cas and cleared his throat. "Anyway. John must have seen or heard us or something, because this morning he confronted me and asked how long I'd been—" Dean's voice broke as he said the next few words, "wh-whoring myself out," tears were running down his face already and he buried his face in his hand, rubbing his fingers into his eyes. "He, uh," Dean sniffed, "shoved me into his room and..." —another shaky breath— "forced me to my knees. He took off his belt and—" his voice broken again and the sobs were coming every few breaths now. Bobby and Cas listened patiently. "He called me names," Dean felt like such a baby, crying like this. But it felt good to get it off his chest. He wiped his eyes and sniffed gain. "Called me a whore and a slut. Told me he was going to let me know how it felt to be taken by a real man." Dean broke down again. A sob ripped its way from his throat and he had to pause for a few minutes. His hands covered his face in shame. "And then he... He—" Dean couldn't finish. It was too humiliating. Everything replayed in his mind over and over.  
  
Cas just squeezed his hand, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"It's okay Dean. Take your time." Bobby handed him a tissue and Dean blew his nose.  
  
"Twice. He did it twice," Dean sniffed and looked up at bobby. "And after," he gestured to his throat, "he made me... clean him off." Dean couldn't look at him anymore. He buried his face in Cas's shoulder and sobbed. He felt so weak. He hated it. Cas just rocked him gently and whispered in his ear.  
  
Bobby rubbed his hands over his face. "Damn it. I knew john was an asshole, but I never thought he was this far gone." Bobby stood and kicked the chair across the room. "I knew I should have taken you boys away. Damn it!" Bobby took off his hat and smoothed his barely-there hair.  
  
Dean sat up and took a shaky breath. "It's not your fault, bobby. I asked you not to tell."  
  
"Are you going to ask me not to tell this time too?" Bobby's jaw clenched in defiance.  
  
Dean shook his head. "No. I won't. I want that bastard put away. For good." Dean felt his chin trembling again. "I want him where he can't hurt anyone ever again—" He felt Cas squeeze his hand again and wiped at his face.  
  
Bobby nodded. "I'll make the call."  
  
Bobby looked back at Dean. He nodded his approval, thankful he could finally do something to help the boys, but kicking himself for waiting this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another short chapter. I promise I'm trying. things just get broken up weirdly. Anyway. Thanks for sticking with it this far guys! and reviews are definitely NOT ill advised. Thank you!


	6. Tattle Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to the detectives about what happened the night of the attack.
> 
> (I revised this one guys. I fixed it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. I promise I'll get back into the destiel swing of things in no time but here. Enjoy some filler.
> 
> REVISED COMMENT: so i fixed a few things in here. Just that Randy is now a Prosecutor for the DA not their lawyer. Sorry i was stupid the first time. That's pretty much all that was changed so if yeah. Enjoy! reread if you want.

"Hello, Dean." A woman knocked on the open bedroom door. "My name is Olivia Carter. I'm a detective. May I come in?"  
  
Dean looked up from Cas's hand and nodded. He had his elbows propped on his knees, sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed, clutching Cas's fingers. Cas sat beside him, still tracing circles on the back of his hand.  
  
"Could you give us a minute?"  
  
Cas nodded and smiled at Dean, but Dean didn't let go of his hand. "It's okay. I'll be right downstairs." He kissed Dean's forehead on the way out.  
  
The woman, Olivia, grabbed a chair and sat in front of Dean at a respectable distance.  
  
"You're here to discuss my father." It wasn't a question but Olivia nodded anyway. Dean knew he'd asked bobby to tell but that didn't mean he had to look forward to telling his story again.  
  
"I'm here to find out what I can. So we can make sure he's put away, yes?"  
  
Dean nodded. She was talking to him like he was five, but he didn't care. He _felt_ five at the moment. So small and fragile. God, he hated himself.  
  
He wiped at his face again and sniffed. "So we gonna do this or what?" He asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed. It still hurt a little, but not as much as yesterday.  
  
That night john had tried to barge in, drunk off his ass. He'd gotten as far as to smack Cas, telling him wasn't allowed near his boy, before Bobby knocked him out with a shovel. He's still in jail on trespassing charges at the moment. Which, surprisingly, didn't put Dean at much ease.  
  
Olivia gave him a small smile. "I know this is going to be hard, but if you could just run through it for me."  
  
Dean nodded. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"The beginning would be fine."  
  
Dean nodded. "Uh. We got into an argument and... He kicked me into his room and forced me to take my shirt off." He looked down at his hands. He was determined not to cry this time. "And, uh... He beat me with his belt... And then he," Dean sniffed and picked at his thumb. It was different say it out loud to someone outside his family, "he pulled my jeans off and—" Dean dug his thumb and forefinger into his eyes, trying to stop the wet from showing on his cheeks.  
  
Olivia stopped writing and looked up at Dean. "It's okay, Dean. Can you tell me how many times it happened?"  
  
"Twice," Dean sat back and wiped at his face again.  
  
Olivia nodded and wrote something on her paper. "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
Dean nodded. "After the second time he—" he gestured to his throat and wiped at his eyes again.  
  
"It's okay Dean. We can stop if you want."  
  
Dean nodded. "I'm sorry," he sniffed.  
  
"You've been through a lot. There is no need to be sorry. Now. This might not even have to go to trial. Do you still have the clothes you were wearing? Did he get anything on them?"  
  
Dean nodded and pointed to the bag beside the dresser. Bobby had collected them after he called. "I'm not sure if you can get anything. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to take these out to my car and then I'm going to ask you to come to the station so we can get your official statement, okay? Now my partner is going to explain what's going to happen at the station."  
  
Dean nodded and a man, maybe thirty, sat down in the chair.  
  
"Hello, Dean. I'm detective Derek Green," he flashed his badge, "I'm Olivia's partner."  
  
Dean nodded again. He listen quietly as the detective gave him the run through of what was going down at the precinct.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Can—" Dean looked towards the door nervously. "can Cas come?"  
  
Derek smiled. "Sure.  He can come."  
  
Cas strode through door and stood next to Dean.  
  
"This must be the boyfriend." Derek shook Cas's hand and smiled. "So I'll give you guys a minute to get ready and I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
Dean made sure the door was shut before he stood and pressed his lips to Cas's with urgency. When he pulled back, Cas gave him a puzzled smile.  
  
"What was that for, Dean?"  
  
Dean just hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying with me. I was afraid, after what happened you wouldn't want me anymore." Dean gripped the shirt on Cas's back. "But I shouldn't have been so stupid."  
  
Cas pulled Dean away to look him in the eye. "I would never leave you, Dean. I'll always be right here," his fingers were cool against Dean's cheek. "I love you. And nothing will change that." Cas's smiled made Dean's heart skip and tears prick at the back on his eyes again. Cas saw this and kissed him a second time.  
  
They only broke apart when bobby cleared his throat at the door. "Time to go boys."  
  
Dean smiled and held Cas's hand all the way to the car. He could do that now, in front of people, and he was going to take every advantage to do so.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Sammy waited patiently through lunch. There wasn't much talking between him and Bobby. Though he had so many questions, he kept quiet. It was nearly suppertime when Dean and Cas got back with the detectives.  
  
"Dean!" Sam ran and hugged his brother.  
  
"Hey Sammy." Dean held tight and waited until his brother was ready to let go. "You okay?" Dean ruffled his little brother's hair and patted his shoulder.  
  
Sammy nodded in response. "The real question is are _you_?"  
  
Dean chuckled. "I'll be fine, bud." He met Bobby's eyes for a second and then smiled down at his brother. He steered Sammy to the wall to talk to him. "Sammy," he started gently, "the detectives, they are going to do what they can to put dad away for good, okay? But they need your cooperation. They just need to talk for a few minutes, okay? You don't need to hide anything anymore. Can you do that for me, Sam?"  
  
Sam looked between his brother's greens eyes before slowly nodding. "Okay Dean." They hugged and a new man took Sam to sit at the kitchen table and closed the doors.  
  
"Hi, Sam. I'm the with the District Attorney's Office. I'm the prosecutor who is going to put your father away. I'm Randy Whitsun. I just need you to answer a few questions so I can know how I can prepare."  
  
Sam nodded again.  
  
"I'm just gonna ask and you answer as honestly as you can, okay?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Okay. Sam, has your father ever beat you before?"  
  
"Yes. Lots of times." Sam's voice was small.  
  
Randy nodded and wrote something on the paper. "How often did he leave bruises?"  
  
"Most of the time. When teachers started to get suspicious he just got smarter," sam picked at his thumb, "started leaving them where people couldn't see."  
  
"How recent was your dad's last outbreak directed at you?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Tuesday before Christmas he hit me because I forgot my chores, but it didn't leave a mark. Before that? Maybe a month." He shrugged again.  
  
"You're brother takes most the heat, yes? Protects you?"  
  
Sam nodded sadly. "Yeah and look where that got him." He angrily whipped a stray tear from his cheek. "Please tell me he's going to be okay? Nobody will tell me anything."  
  
Randy put down his pen and took off his glasses. "Sam," he spoke slowly, "has your father ever touched you? In a way that made you uncomfortable?"  
  
"You're asking if my dad has ever sexually abused me." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "No. Is that what happened to Dean? Did that asshole rape my brother?" Sam was on his feet now.  
  
Randy stayed calm and answered, "yes Sam. That is what happened."  
  
Sam ran a hand through his hair and started pacing. "I knew I shouldn't have left him. Damn it!" Sam slammed his hand into the refrigerator.  
  
"What do you mean, you shouldn't have left him?"  
  
Sam shook his head and leaned against the fridge. "That morning after breakfast, dad told me to take his shift at the garage with bobby. Help with the shipments. He made me leave. Now I know why. The bastard probably planned to the whole time." His head gently thudded against the door.  
  
Randy was silent for a while and the scratch of pen was the only sound between them. "Thank you Sam. I'll be back some time to talk with you guys together, okay? Don't worry." Randy shut his briefcase and stepped out the door.  
  
A few minutes later Dean popped his head in. "Hey, Sammy. Can I come in."  
  
Sam looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, hey. Are you okay?" Dean stepped towards Sam.  
  
Sam wiped at his face. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and fell into the chair.  
  
Dean eased into his knee in front of his brother. "Hey. Look at me," Dean used his thumb to wipe Sam's face, "we're gonna get him, okay? I promise."  
  
Sam nodded and sobered up. If Dean was still strong after everything, then Sam could be too. He should be the one consoling Dean, not the other way around.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
 _Three days later..._  
  
Dean sat on the couch, pretty shaken up after the Evidence Hearing. Bobby brought him some coffee, and left him with Randy and Olivia to talk.  
  
"You doing okay, Dean?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah." Dean picked at his cup distractedly.  
  
"Well it's going to get a trial," Randy said, "and I'm confident we have enough to put him away for 20-35."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"it's okay Dean," it was Olivia this time, "by that time he won't be able to hurt anyone."  
  
Dean rubbed his face and sighed. "Yeah okay. Sorry. I'm still just..." A shiver went through Dean's spine. "He was sitting right there..." His voice was distant, aimed at no one in particular, "it's just, seeing him... And I..." Dean stood and walked over to the window. He stood for a moment, just watching.  
  
"You know," he spun back around, "I shouldn't have to deal with this," he was angry again, but he didn't know /who/ he was angry at more: himself or his father. "Guys my age are searching for colleges, not dealing with trials and fucking lawyers." Dean kicked the wall.  
  
"Dean, I understand—"  
  
"No! You don't!" He turned on randy again. "You don't understand. Have you ever had your father beat you until you begged for mercy? Have you ever had him shove his fucking penis down your god damned throat?!" Dean was screaming. "No! So do not! Don't you EVER tell me you understand what I am going through." Dean threw his coffee against the wall, shattering the mug and stomped down the hall to his room.  
  
Randy flinched when the door slammed. "Okay then," he straightened his tie, "good talk." He nodded and grabbed his bag  
  
Olivia stood and sighed. "I'll see if I can get him to talk to the counselor. Get him to walk through the trial."  
  
Randy stopped her on the way to the door, "are we even sure he's going to be able to stay on the stand?"  
  
Olivia pursed her lips. "That's what I'm hoping Jake can find out."  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
  
Dean stood in the middle of the kids room at the precinct. God, he hated this. The animals and colors were starting to give him a headache. He stood with his hands on his hips, facing away from the door. The shirt scraped his back uncomfortably and he just wanted out.  
  
Finally the door opened and another man walked in. Maybe 30? 35?  
  
"Hello, Dean. I'm professor Jake Hoss. I'm a psychologist for the police. Can we talk?"  
  
"No." Dean clenched his jaw. "I'm done talking. I just want this over and done with."  
  
"Dean, I know this is hard. You've been through something no one should have to go through," Dean's shoulders scoffed, "but I promise you, talking will help it get better."  
  
Dean rubbed his head and crossed his arms. "Fine. Whatever. Just not in here. This place is giving me a migraine."  
  
Jake nodded and led him to a different room. It had a couch against on wall and file cabinets on the other. Jake set a cup of water on the table in front of Dean and took the seat across from him.  
  
"So you going to ask me to recant the whole fucking nightmare for you too?"  
  
Jake smiled. "No. I'm actually here to help guide you through the trial. Let's just talk about that right now."  
  
Dean rubbed his face and groaned.  
  
"How well did you do at the hearing?"  
  
Dean shrugged. "I did everything they told me. Sat in the bench and kept quiet."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking, Dean," Jake said gently.  
  
Dean knew that. He just didn't want to answer the real question, but he nodded. "Okay, I guess," he said finally. "It was weird seeing him again. It made my stomach churn. The bastard's pleading not guilty. Can you believe that?" Dean gave a bitter laugh and dropped his head.  
  
Jake put the file he was holding on the table. "Do you want to talk about the trial?"  
  
Dean nodded and sniffed. "Yeah. Might as well."  
  
Jake nodded and opened the file. "I'm sure Mr. Whitsun has already run through your testimony?" Dean nodded. "Good. I'm here to help you through the cross examination. Now your dad's lawyer is going to get to ask you questions as well. They are going to do everything in their power to make you feel uncomfortable and break down, okay?"  
  
Dean nodded again and took a sip of water. Jake handed over the pictures they took of Dean's injuries when he came here the morning after the attack. His stomach flipped again and he averted his eyes.  
  
"Dean. These are the photos that are going to be used in the trial, okay? The defense is going to use everything to make you uncomfortable. They are going to ask you personal questions and grind the bullet deeper. I need you to be strong for this. We can put him away, but only if you're with us, do you understand?"  
  
Dean hiccuped and stared down at the photos, chewing on his thumb. He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. Sorry guys. I promise I'll get get more. but the next chapter is kinda short too. Forgive me. I'm thinking about three more chapters and then this story will come to a close. Sad to say but it might be true. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for sticking with me this long! And again: comments are not hated!


	7. Trial and Error, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me guys. I don't no exactly how atrial works. I'm just going off of what I've watched with Law and Order shows and things. So please forgive me if i mess up. Just bare with it okay? Thank you so much and enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: Trial and Error, Pt 1  
  
Dean watched as the medical examiner took her oath and sat in the witness stand. They'd already gone through Olivia. The defense hadn't had any questions for her. Randy was at the front, guiding her trough explaining his injuries.  
  
"As you can see the bruising and lacerations up and down his back are a result of the belt buckle used. You can see the outline in a bruise here." The laser pointer directed their attention to a specific part. She clicked to the next picture. An x-ray of his ribs. "Here, you'll notice the multiple fractures in the lower three ribs here. Resulting in multiple bruises along the torso. He took quite a beating."  
  
"And in your examination did you find evidence of rape?"  
  
"Yes. He had anal tearing and I found traces of semen and blood."  
  
"And what were the results of the DNA tests?"  
  
"They were a partial match to John Winchester."  
  
"Thank you. No further questions." Randy took a seat next to Dean and gave him a reassuring nod.  
  
"Your witness, Mr. Coleman," the judge declared.  
  
John's attorney stood and buttoned his jacket. "Mrs. White," he started, rustling through a file, "in Dean Winchester's statement to the police he had said him and my client got into an argument over him having sex with another boy under my client's roof without his knowledge. If certain events occurred, could the anal tearing have been because of their sexual activities?"  
  
"Yes. It very well could."  
  
"Mrs. White, you had stated the DNA taken from Dean Winchester was a partial match to his father. Why the partial? Why were you not able to make a match, if my client did in fact rape his son?"  
  
"We found traces of another's DNA mixed with the sample. We couldn't get a definite match."  
  
"So could the DNA found also be dean's, considering the relation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mrs. White, during anal sex is it unusual for the anal cavity to tear during first penetration?"  
  
"No. If the partner does not give proper preparation and lubrication, it is very likely for some tearing to occur."  
  
"So it could very well be possible that the DNA found inside Dean Winchester was not my client's, and could just be from Dean's blood.  
  
Mrs. White licked her lips and lifted her chin. "That is correct."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions."  
  
"You may step down. Mr. Coleman, call you next witness."  
  
"The defense calls Castiel Novak to the stand."  
  
Dean looked back at Cas's shocked face. Cas shrugged that he wasn't expecting this either.  
  
"Objection!" Randy stood. "We were not informed that this witness was going to be called."  
  
"Counselors approach the bench."  
  
Randy and Mr. Coleman stepped up to talk to the judge. Dean watch as they had a heated conversation in whispers that no one could make out. Dean took the opportunity to talk to Cas.  
  
"Cas, what the hell?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I didn't- I wasn't aware they were going to call me. I'm sorry, Dean. I-"  
  
"It's okay." Dean gripped Cas's hand over the rail. "You'll be under oath. Just tell the truth. It's not like we have anything to hide."  
  
"The witness may come forward." The judge called out and Randy stalked, muttering, back to the seat.  
  
He smiled at Castiel. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Cas slowly rose and strode to the stand. The court officer stepped forward.  
  
"Raise your right hand." Castiel obeyed. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may be seated."  
  
Cas adjusted his trench coat and sat down in the hard chair.  
  
"Mr. Novak, how would you describe your relationship to Dean Winchester?" Mr. Coleman clasped his hands in front of him, waiting patiently.  
  
"He's my boyfriend," Cas answered plainly.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
  
"Almost two years now."  
  
"And in those two years, have you ever been sexually active before Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Novak," the attorney seemed to pause, finding the right way to word the next question, "was Christmas Eve the first time you had... Taken Dean Winchester?"  
  
Dean visibly cringed at the question. Cas on the other hand was as cool as can be. "Yes."  
  
"Do you think it is possible the tearing Dean experience could be a result of your actions that night?"  
  
Cas actually chuckled. "It is possible but I highly doubt it."  
  
"Why not? It was his first time, yes?"  
  
"Yes it was. But the amount of tearing was a result in a brutal assault. I love Dean enough to make sure the proper preparations were made and then some. I would do nothing to hurt him. We were careful."  
  
"Huh... How many times did you have intercourse that night?"  
  
"Maybe three."  
  
The counselor paused. "Did you use any protection?"  
  
Cas resumed his calm, smooth expression "No. We did not."  
  
"So the other sample of DNA found inside of Dean was yours?"  
  
"I would presume so, yes."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions. Your witness counselor."  
  
Randy paused, creased his eyebrows in concern. "No questions, your honor," he said slowly.  
  
"You may step down, son."  
  
Castiel nodded and made his was back to sit down. His fingers brushed Dean's as he sat down.  
  
"This court will resume tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred." The gavel was dropped an people started to move.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Dean asked accusingly at the prosecutor.  
  
"I didn't know he was going to do that. Tomorrow we are questioning Bobby and then he'll call your father. I'll bring you to the stand after that. It'll be okay. Go eat, you're doing fine. I'm still confident. They are running on ifs and buts. Don't worry." Randy stood and gathered his papers into his bag.  
  
Dean stood with Cas and Sam as they made their way to the back of the courtroom where Bobby was standing.  
  
"Hey, Dean." Bobby brought Dean into a gentle embrace, careful not to jar his still healing injuries. "You ready to eat something?"  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A graying man, mid fifties, pulled Castiel away from Dean and stepped between them. "I don't want you near my nephew again, do you understand me?"  
  
"Uncle, please—"  
  
"No!" he interrupted Cas. "I can't believe you have strayed this far. You are in so much trouble. Is this where you have been disappearing to this past week? Do you even realize the sins you have committed?"  
  
Castiel ripped from his uncle's grip. "Yes. I am very aware, Zachariah. And I don't give two shits."  
  
His uncle backhanded him.  
  
"Hey!" Dean stood between Cas and his uncle. "Don't you fucking lay a hand on him, asshole."  
  
"Get out of my way, filth. This is your fault in the first place!" He shoved Dean aside and grabbed Castiel's arm.  
  
"Don't blame my brother," Sam stepped forward, "none of this is his fault."  
  
"Hey, pipsqueak. Let the adults handle this one yeah?" One of the brother's Zachariah brought pushed Sam's shoulder back.  
  
Dean's hand shot out and took ahold of his wrist. "Don't touch my brother."  
  
"Get your hands off me." He wrenched out of his grip, stumbling into Bobby.  
  
Dean tried to talk to Cas again, only to have Zachariah push him back. That when Bobby stepped in. People were yelling. Hands were shoving and pointing. Cas was in the middle and everyone wanted a piece.  
  
Finally security had to pull them all apart. Sam was still kicking as Bobby carried him off. Dean and Cas were pulled to the side and Zachariah was asked to leave.  
  
"I'm not leaving without that boy. He is my responsibility and I will not have him apart of such blasphemy!"  
  
"Sir, you can either leave the premises or i can have you escorted. Your choice."  
  
Zachariah straightened his jacket and shoved his finger at Castiel. "If you stay here now, don't bother coming home." With that, the man turned and strode out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Okay so next chapter will have some Destiel in it i promise. Two more chapters and then i think it's gonna close. 
> 
> Self Promotion Time: don't forget to head to my profile and check out my other story! I would really appreciate it! and again: COMMENTS, PEOPLE! That's where the money is!!!!!


	8. Generous Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Bobby have a quick heart to heart. Dean and Cas reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all the Lyrics in here are bold and italicized. The songs are "21 Guns" by Green Day and "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley. And all credit goes to them. I don't own any of it. (same with the characters. Haven't done that yet. oops.)
> 
> Also if you want to liten to them while you read, i tried to make it so the words filled the spaces between and during the verses that are written. I personally love these two songs and think they went well with the incorporation. Let me know what you think so i can do it again if i did it right. Thanks guys and enjoy!

They all rode back to the house in silence. Castiel just stared out the window, seemingly lost. Supper was quiet. Everyone ate slow. After bobby had a beer and Dean snuck a shot of whiskey.  


  
Bobby leaned against the counter, watching Cas finish folding his sixth paper crane. "Hey, Castiel." The boy looked up. "Come 'ere. Take a walk with me, son." Castiel rose and followed Bobby out the back. Bobby started through the rows of cars and scrap metal with no particular destination in mind. They were quiet for a while until Bobby spoke. "So, Cas. Do you have anyone you can go to, other than your uncle?"

Castiel shoved his hands in his trench coat and shook his head. "Zachariah would have informed the entire family of my betrayal."

Bobby took a drink. "Well," he paused, "you always seem to know how to help Dean, even when we don't. You're good for him, Cas. So, if you want, there's a place for you here."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, sir." Castiel stopped walking. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Cas, I promise," Bobby put a hand on castiel's shoulder, "there's no burden. It would be good for Dean to have you around. And I can tell you love him, you wouldn't hurt him. You're welcome to stay, Cas."

Castiel looked down and smiled. "Thank you, sir. And if there's anything I could help with to earn my stay, just let me know."

"Oh don't worry. There's plenty of work around here to do." He patted Cas's back and they finished their route around the yard, Bobby explaining things that need to be done daily and what Cas would be doing for the garage.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Dean?" Cas knocked on the cracked bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Cas." Dean sat crisscross on his bed, looking through one of the boxes they'd moved from his old room.

Cas slipped behind Dean on the bed and spread his plaid-covered legs on either side of him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Whatchya looking at?" His chin rested on Dean's shoulder, only their thin t-shirts separating them.

**_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_ _  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_ **

21Guns, by Greed Day played softly over Dean's stereo.

**_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins._ **

"Do you remember this?" Dean held up a string of pictures with Cas and him in a photo booth. "This was our first Christmas together." Dean's temple clunked against Cas's softly. "We were so stupid junior year," he chuckled softly. Dean's thumb swiped over the picture of Cas in a elf hat, kissing Dean's cheek while he wore a Santa hat. Another had them licking candy canes and another had them kissing.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's shoulder. He watched as Dean pulled out another object. It was the ring Cas had given him on his birthday this year. Dean flipped it over in his hand and ran a finger over the engraving on the inside. "I promise you the heavens and the stars, if only you'll be mine," Dean read aloud.

"I remember that. I thought you lost it."

"I thought I did too." Dean slipped the stainless steel onto the ring finger of his right hand. He tilted his fingers, letting the metal reflect the lamp light. It was a simple ring. One simple band with two groves running all the way around it.

**_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul._ **

The music floated to their ears as they reminisced. Cas kissed his way to Dean's ear, nothing suggestive, just light love-kisses to remind Dean he was here. It was still soon and he didn't want to push him.

**_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins.**   


  
Suddenly Dean was setting the box on the floor and turning around to face his boyfriend. "Cas?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Dean threaded his fingers through the other man's, and stared at the ring. "No matter what the verdict tomorrow, make me a promise."

"Anything, Dean." Cas cupped his boyfriend's face and met his gaze.

"Promise this doesn't change anything between us. Wether my rapist is behind bars or not, promise me you won't look at me differently." Dean's candy green eyes were full of sadness and hope.

Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. "Don't ever think that I would." Cas gripped Dean's face between his hands and held him as he kissed him over and over, trying to convey through his lips everything he's ever wanted to say.

**_Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone._ **

Dean gripped at Cas's waist, pulling him into his lap. The kiss heated up and Castiel pulled back. "Are you sure you're ready, Dean? I don't want you to push it because of me."

Dean paused, thinking, then his eyes met Cas's and he nodded. "I'm sure."

Cas gently started kissing Dean's face once again. His lips soft against rough stubble. His fingers feather-light against heated skin. It's all Dean could focus on. The passion that radiated between them couldn't be matched no matter how hard you tried.

Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head, careful not to scrape his healing back. Most of them were closed already, but it was still tender. His lips traveled down Dean's shoulders, tracing the faded finger-shaped bruise on his arm.

Dean let his eyes fall closed when castiel's tongue lapped at his neck. The redness had faded long before the trial, but Cas sucked away the memory, replacing It with his own.

**_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins._ **

Gently lowering him into his back, Castiel set to work, worshipping his boyfriend's skin. The golden skin that had been soiled and abused not too long ago. He kissed every inch of his chest, he wanted Dean to forget everything that happened. He wanted him to look in the mirror and not see the damage john had caused, but the tape Castiel had fixed him with. All he wants is to fix Dean, let him know he's still loved. That none of this was his fault, to make him believe he was still worth it. Because even though Castiel doesn't think he's broken, Dean believes himself to be.

Castiel smiled against Dean's skin as the next song began to play.

**_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?_ **

He sucked and nipped, careful not to leave another mark, but just enough to keep Dean from floating too far into his own head. His tongue traced the line of skin just above his belt, causing a shiver to run through his lover. "Are you sure, Dean?"

Dean ran his fingers trough castiel's hair. "Yes."

Castiel opened Dean's jeans and shimmied his boxers down with them, discarding them at the end of the bed.

**_Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_ **

Dean tried to keep his shivers down. He knew he'd still be majorly sore (it'd only been five days) but he didn't care. He needed Castiel to put him back together. He wanted it gone, replaced by the memory of Cas, his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend.

**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._ **

Castiel kissed his way up Dean's leg, trailing his tongue across the junction of hip and thigh. His lips fluttered over the bruised ribs and up to his neck.

Dean pulled Cas's shirt over his head and tugged on his lounge pants. Cas shucked the annoyance and reached over to grab the lube out of the nightstand.

**_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._ **

Opening it to pour on his fingers, Dean grabbed his wrist. Pulling the bottle he squirted some on his own hand, gripping castiel's member and spreading the cold liquid. Cas gasped and pressed his lips to Dean's.

"Just hurry," Dean whispered against Cas's lips.

**_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_ **

Cas pressed the head against Dean's entrance. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Castiel pushed just the head in and stopped when Dean cried out in pain. Leaning forward, he let Dean sink his teeth into his shoulder as he fought the pain.

**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._ **

Castiel only moved when Dean's jaw relaxed. Ever so slowly, he rocked forward, sheathing himself completely into the man he loved. Dean's expression softened and he looked up at Cas through tear-filled eyes. The candy green gaze held such trust and love that it was Cas who almost broke down.

**Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you**

Dean was trusting Cas to take care of him. He relaxed and let his lover bury himself again. His eyes rolled back and he let out a moan.

**_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_ **

Cas angled his hips to give Dean the most pleasure he could. His lips leaving heated spots against Dean's skin. He wanted nothing more than for Dean to feel everything he could give him.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...** _

Their skin was clammy with sweat, their brains puddles of desire. In that bed, in that moment, they defined what it meant to make love.

_**There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?** _

Dean's fingers traced every inch of his lover. The pads memorized every bump and ridge. He never wanted to forget. He wished this would last forever.

**_But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_ **

They moved together, as one, becoming so close it was hard to tell where Cas ended and Dean began.

**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._ **

The passion was thick. Sex and love permeated the atmosphere. It radiated out in every direction, coving every surface.

**_I know there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_ **

Castiel thrust into Dean faster as he came close to his climax. His boyfriend moaned and bucked back against him.

_**And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah** _

Arching into Castiel, Dean came in thick ropes across their chest. No fingers, nothing touched him. From Cas alone, he reached and fell from climax.

**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._ **

Castiel rode through Dean's climax and held out until he stopped shivering.

**_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._ **

Taking Dean's chin in his fingers, he turned his lover's head to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Dean." The kiss is what pushed Castiel over the edge. White pleasure sparked in his mind as he filled Dean below him.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah** _

Skin to skin. Breathing in sync. Minds muddled with after-orgasm sensations. They laid on the comforter, just _being_ with each other. They enjoyed the company and feel of being touched. Every place they were connected tingled with electricity. And they loved it.

Bathed in the afterglow of sex, they dozed off holding each other close. It was a good night and they deserved the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me this far guys! second to last chapter. Next one is gonna be kinda short. Just a small wrap up. Thank you all who have read this and commented. And for those who haven't SHAME ON YOU! comments are always welcome and very VERY appreciated!!!


	9. Happy New Year, Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve and the boys finally have something to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Last chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy...

Bobby cracked open the bedroom door at six in the morning. Dean was curled up under the covers, Cas's arms wrapped around him tight. He looked peaceful. Happy.  


  
Closing the door gently, careful not to make a sound. Olivia had called with the news not ten minutes ago. He decided to let the boy sleep. He'd been through enough and was finally getting done rest.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Dean rolled over and pressed his lips to his boyfriends. "Mmm. Morning."

"Morning." Cas smiled and kissed Dean twice more.

"Whaddime is it?" Dean rolled over and the clock read 11:13 am. "Shit! Shit!" Dean rolled out of bed and gathered his clothes off the floor. "Cas get up." He shook Cas and mumbled a string of curses. "Dude the trial started at 8. What the fuck? Why didn't Bobby get us up?!"

Cas shot out of bed, and started throwing on clothes with Dean.

"No that's mine."

"Give me my underwear."

"I don't want this."

"Put your shirt on!"

Practically running down the steps, Dean ran into Bobby around the corner.

"Whoa. Calm down, son. What's the rush?"

"Bobby the trial started at 8. Why didn't you get us up."

Bobby just grinned. "Come on. Let's get something to eat and I'll explain everything."

Dean huffed at Bobby's coolness and sat at the table. A plate of pancakes landed in front of him. He scowled at the tower. "What's going on?"

Bobby set the syrup down (Cas didn't wait on either of them) and took the seat across from Cas. "Olivia called this morning. They made a deal with your dad." Dean's eyebrows shot sky high. "He confessed and they took him away this morning."

Dean suppressed a sigh of relief. Sammy turned and smiled across from Dean. They were free. They never had to fear coming home ever again.

Bobby cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Also. I know you're eighteen already, but I've taken legal responsibility to you both." Bobby smiled at Sam and nudged Dean's shoulder. "So don't go gettin' into shit you aren't supposed to."

Dean chuckled and dug into the pancakes. This day was starting out just fine.  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

_**11:57 pm** _

"Light 'er up, Sammy."

Sam started the fuse and ran back to his brother's side. The fireworks blew sky high. Fountains went off, rockets shot in the air. Beautiful colors lit up the scrap yard and the hovering sky above.

"This is amazing."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the look on Cas's face. It was the expression of little-kid innocence, learning something new for the first time. Cas had never seen fireworks before. His family never really celebrated New Years.

"What?" Cas frowned at Dean, who was beaming at him.

"I love you."

Cas smiled and watched the fireworks go off.

Sammy checked his phone. "It's 59 guys. Turn on the radio."

Bobby cranked the stereo in the truck, listening to the count down.

"5...4....3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Dean watched as the red and blue lit up Cas's features. The shadows and colors dances across his beautiful face, reflecting in his eyes, turning them purple. "Happy New Year, Cas."

The other boy smiled. "Happy New Year, Dean Winchester."

The kiss was a perfect movie shot. Silhouettes lit by the fireworks behind them. Stars looking down at the perfect couple. Nothing could ruin this night. Because Dean felt right. Nothing was itching at the back of his head anymore. No worries. No paranoia.

It was perfect. He had Cas. Sammy was safe. He was happy. And it truly would be a new year, they had a reason to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of sad to see a story end. It's always weird to choose a closing. Sorry it was kind of short. Just a small wrap up. I hope you guys liked it and i hope you will leave some comments and maybe a few suggestions! I need ideas people! thank you so much for following this all the way to the end and i really hope to see you again soon.
> 
> Comment and enjoy!


End file.
